princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuno Ryūzaki
Sakuno Ryūzaki (|竜崎 桜乃|Ryūzaki Sakuno) is the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuzaki, the Seishun Academy Middle School (Seigaku) coach, and is the first person in Japan who had direct contact with Ryoma Echizen, therefore many fans consider her Ryoma's best friend outside of the Seigaku team. Information *Name: Sakuno Ryūzaki (Ryūzaki Sakuno) *Seiyu: Mikako Takahashi *Dubbed Voice Actor: Cindy Robinson *Age/Gender: 12/Female *Birthday: January 14 *School/Year/Class: Seishun Academy/Freshman/1-1 (2-1 in the epilogue) *Height: 151cm *Known Relatives: Coach Ryuzaki *Tennis Strategy: Unknown *Dominant Hand: Right *Backhand: Unknown Background The manga and anime portrayals of Sakuno are basically similar, yet have some important differences. It is noted that Sakuno made no appearance in the OVA series Episodes 1-13: The Nationals Arc, neither did Tomoka Osakada. Sakuno has far more spotlight in the anime than the manga, where she's regularly seen hanging out with the Seigaku team along with her best friend Osakada Tomoka, and even helping them out during different training camps. In the manga, she's seldom seen cheerleading and at times even seems to fade away from the storyline, since she spends her time training with the girls of the tennis club. When Ryoma temporarily lost his memories, Sakuno went searching for him. She was willing to try re-teaching him tennis from scrap in an attempt to help him regain his memory, only to be interrupted by Ryoma as he already recovered his memory and wants to face Yukimura. In the end, Sakuno was shown as an eighth grader, content with her life and still playing tennis. Personality Sakuno is a kind, nice and quiet girl with very long hair kept in twin braids, who almost always seems to worry about Ryoma and the others. She started playing tennis after she saw Ryoma playing, and her progress differs in the anime from the manga; in the anime her lack of skill is a recurring gag, while in the manga she's good enough to be seen as a promising player and even a future regular. Sakuno, in both manga and anime, is extremely shy, to the point that it's emphasized in the anime. The emphasis given to Sakuno's chronic shyness in the anime makes her prone to ditz spells and even small emotional breakdowns, while manga Sakuno is more insightful, mature and intuitive; one example is that, when Kotoha from Tsubakikawa appeared in the Seigaku grounds during chapter 241 and said she had fallen for Ryoma, Sakuno chose to mostly keep her thoughts to herself and noticed that Ryoma had not taken Kotoha's claims seriously, unlike Tomoka who quite freaked out and expressed this very loudly. Sakuno also has a horrible sense of direction, many times leading Ryoma to the wrong destination. Sakuno and Ryoma Sakuno is the closest thing to a possible "girlfriend" for Ryoma, although as of yet they have not gotten together. Some hints include bits of jealousy appeared in Ryoma when Tooyama Kintarou, from Shitenhouji, ate her onigiri even when they had fallen on the ground and complimented on how good the onigiri were (Chapter 306). Another hint is the "date" during episode of the anime (though it turned out that he was only taking her to a sports shop to get her racket fixed, since Ryuzaki-sensei couldn't go with her) and the picture taken of them made them look like a couple (Takeshi Momoshiro bumped into Sakuno, who bumped into Ryoma just as the picture was taken). While in both anime and manga, Sakuno's crush on Ryoma is clear, she hasn't had a chance to really tell him due to her own shy nature, some degree of bad luck and the meddling of other people (especially Nanjiroh and Momoshiro, and occasionally Kikumaru Eiji). On the other hand, Ryoma doesn't take a possible relationship with Sakuno seriously because of his dedication to tennis and his own early age, but does show friendly concern for her; he has rescued Sakuno from bullies several times, doesn't mind her tagging along with the team, he has also coached her and Tomoka in tennis (although unwillingly; his father tricked him into doing so). Trivia *Takahashi has released three image songs for Sakuno: Haru no ao, Miracle Colorful Carnival (this one being performed with Fuyuka Oura as Tomoka and Akiko Kimura as An Tachibana) and, more recently, Flying Cherry. She was also featured in one of Junko Minagawa's image songs for Ryoma, Koko dake no hanashi. * Sakuno does not appear in the Prince of Tennis live-action movie, since the character of Sumire Ryuzaki was thoroughly rewritten and such changes didn't allow the script writers to include Sakuno. A girl named Shioin Higaki (sister of one of Ryoma's rivals) appears to fill the gap, serving nearly the same purpose as Sakuno; she shared some personality traits with her, and had a speech disorde] after the death of her parents in an accident. Shioin was played by actress Sayuri Iwata. * Her and Sumire's surname may come from Reika Ryuuzaki aka "Madame Butterfly", one of the main characters in another tennis manga, Sumika Yamamoto's Ace o Nerae! *In the anime, Horio seems to have a slight crush on Sakuno. Category:Characters